This invention relates to a golf putting aid. More particularly, this invention relates to a putting aid which assists a golfer in properly aligning the golfer""s line of sight and putting stroke with a target line and aligning a putter club face perpendicular to the target line.
As a putting aid, a target line is a path from a golf ball to a golf cup that, if followed, results in the ball landing in the cup. In order to properly envision the target line, it is helpful for a golfer to vertically align the golfer""s line of sight with a vertical plane, which is perpendicular to a putting surface and passes through a centerline of the golf ball. If the golfer""s line of sight is not aligned in this manner, it is less likely that the golfer will correctly envision the target line, and likely that the golfer will envision a line that does not lead the ball to the cup. If this occurs, and the remainder of the golfer""s putting stroke is perfect, the ball will follow the improperly envisioned line, rather than the target line, and not land in the cup. However, even if the golfer properly envisions the target line, the ball can still miss the cup if a club face on the golfer""s putter does not travel along the target line during the golfer""s putting stroke. In addition, even if the golfer properly envisions the target line and swings the club face of the putter perfectly in line with the target line during the golfer""s putting stroke, the ball can still miss the cup if the club face of the putter is not square to the ball when the club face contacts the ball. As a result, in order to develop an accurate and consistent putting stroke the golfer will find it helpful to combine each of the elements of properly aligning the golfer""s line of sight over the target line, swinging the putter club face in line with the target line, and squaring the club face with the ball when the club face contacts the ball.
A number of devices exist for aiding a golfer in developing a more accurate and consistent putting stroke. However, many of these devices focus only on a single aspect of the putting stroke, typically in aiding the golfer in swinging the club face of the putter in line with the target line. As a result, these devices can actually hinder a golfer""s putting ability by focusing on only one aspect of putting while ignoring others. In addition, many devices involve complicated designs that require sophisticated manufacturing or assembling techniques. Also, many devices are cumbersome and are not easily portable or compactable.
The present invention addresses the problems of the prior art by providing a putting aid that comprises a first and second attachment structure, an upper alignment member disposed between and attached to the attachment structures and a lower alignment member disposed between and attached to the attachment structures, such that the alignment members are vertically aligned to define a vertical plane which is perpendicular to a putting surface. The vertical plane determines a target line. In use, a golf ball is positioned on the putting surface such that a centerline of the golf ball is aligned with the vertical plane, and thus is also aligned with the target line. The golfer then aligns the golfer""s line of sight with the vertical plane such that the upper alignment member obscures the lower alignment member. The golfer may then also align an aim line of a putter such that the alignment members obscure the aim line of the putter. The putting aid thus maintains both the alignment of the golfer""s line of sight and the alignment of the aim line of the putter during a putting stroke.